Hacia el interior de la luz
by HaruhiFujiokaLi
Summary: OneShot- Si soltamos nuestras manos unidas…probablemente todo termine ahora.Por que un adios tiene que ser así de doloroso?...aun asi GRACIAS AMOR! TamaHaru final algo triste...pasen y lean


Una nota antes...Ouran no me pertenece

YO PERTENEZCO A OURAN!

**HACIA EL INTERIOR DE LA LUZ**

Si soltamos nuestras manos unidas….probablemente todo termine ahora.

Aún así camino de la mano contigo hasta la estación del tren, hoy ahí nos diremos adiós.

Pero…a pesar de eso, camino a tu lado esbozando la mejor de mis sonrisas y hablando contigo de cualquier tontería, tratando de ser indiferente a lo que esta apunto de suceder. Aunque sea doloroso quisiera saberlo, no quisiera que se quedara algo sin resolver.

Llegamos a la estación aún con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Cada quien tomara una dirección diferente pero decides acompañarme hasta mi anden… ¿Es necesario que sea así? ¡Calla! No quiero saber nada ahora, la valentía con la que camine a tu lado hace unos minutos se ha ido al acercarse el momento de despedirnos.

-La luna esta muy linda esta noche, ¿no?

Fueron mis palabras carentes de valor. Es mejor que te vayas ahora, no hagas esto más doloroso, ¿Quieres?, sin embargo sigues aquí mirándome con esa mirada tan particular en ti…no es necesario que digas más, lo nuestro no puede continuar ¿Cierto?

-Perdóname Haruhi

Dices al mismo tiempo que te lanzas a mis brazos. Contengo mis lágrimas, no lloraré frente a ti…no de nuevo. Lo que tengas que decir, dilo hasta el final, dame un abrazo en vez de una palabra. Duele, duele tanto que casi me destruye, abrázame. Con un solo beso seremos más libres, no dejes escapar este momento que nunca volverá a venir…pero lo has hecho…me he acostumbrado tanto a tus labios que casi me mata el que me hayas negado este último instante de felicidad al mover tu rostro justo cuando iba a besarte. No me queda más que agachar la cabeza, pero no lloraré.

Recuerdo hace algunos meses cuando todo era diferente. Sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti. Cuando te conocí me volví más amable, cambié tanto que hasta yo me di cuenta, se me pegó tu forma de reír y tus hábitos raros. Me aprendí varias cosas, como tus colores, tus libros, también tus canciones favoritas. Tú también me amabas ¿verdad?, claro que me amabas, tu mismo lo has dicho. Recuerdo también, que ilusionada esperaba el día en que te confesaras, ¡gran error! Pienso que fue culpa mía por haber perdido el tiempo…o culpa de mi orgullo al no querer dar el primer paso, cuando decidí hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde…tu corazón ya no me pertenecía.

O tal vez sí… ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

-Por favor no te contengas, dime lo que sientes

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Tamaki?...es tu decisión, voy a respetarla aunque me duela…pero….

-¿Pero qué Haruhi? ¡Vamos! No te contengas

-¡Nada!, esta bien…esto solo es egoísmo mío, egoísmo por que las cosas no salieron como yo quería. Por eso no llorare…no enfrente de ti

-…al menos no es como la última vez

¡Idiota! Sin poder evitarlo, gruesas lágrimas empiezan a escurrir por mis mejillas y de nuevo me abrazas. Perdona, no puedo evitarlo. Se supone que debería querer desear que encuentres la felicidad pero no puedo, soy muy inmadura; aunque las seque, mis lágrimas siguen fluyendo.

-Perdona Haruhi, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? No quería hacerte sufrir…pero no podemos continuar así, no me preguntes más. No es falta de cariño, te quiero con el alma, te juro que te adoro y en nombre de este amor y por tu bien debemos terminar con esto

Pero no es necesario preguntar. Regresarás con Eclair, es obvio. Ella que se ganó tu corazón hace algunos meses…sigo sin explicarme por qué, pero en fin, no es necesario hacer comparaciones, si tú la prefieres a ella es por que alguna virtud ha de tener, ¿no? Aún así no me suena lógico, estoy casi segura que alguna otra razón has de tener, pero no la dirás, lo sé, por respeto a ella. Está bien, mis lágrimas han parado de escurrir y tomas la última con tus manos.

-Espero que esta sea la última lágrima que derrames por mí, y así podamos continuar como amigos

¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo quieras que sea tu amiga después de todo lo que ha pasado? Ahora que conozco como son tus besos, tus caricias, ahora que sé lo que es pasar una noche con la persona que amas, amanecer a tú lado…no puedo verte como a un amigo. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar muchas cosas por ti, incluso decidí terminar la relación que había empezado con Hikaru sólo por ti. Dios, ¿esto es a lo que llaman karma? Por que de ser así, me alegro….tal vez lo merecía.

Yo pensaba que la palabra esperanza era algo hermoso. Pero es esta esperanza la que me ha hecho sufrir tanto, la esperanza de que algún día pudiéramos estar juntos sin ocultarnos de los demás, por que tú estabas con Eclair y yo con Hikaru. La esperanza de que tomaras la misma decisión que yo y así dejar de huir…pero las cosas no serán así, lo entiendo. Te miro mientras me tienes en un abrazo que casi duele y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas una vez más.

-Por favor Haruhi, no llores-dices tomando mi rostro con ambas manos. El estar tan cerca de ti y no poder besarte me destruye el alma.

-Tamaki….te juro que te entiendo. Tú, al igual que yo, tuviste que tomar una decisión…y te entiendo. Pero perdona, es egoísmo mío, no puedo evitarlo, perdona…

Con las lágrimas escurriendo, veo a lo lejos el tren acercándose a la estación. La hora de despedirnos ha llegado, duele tanto alejarme de ti, quisiera que el tiempo de detuviera y no separarnos jamás, pero el tren sigue acercándose.

-Gracias….

-¡¿Gracias?!

-Sí, gracias

-Estoy haciéndote sufrir y aún así… ¡¿me das las gracias?!

-Pero no sólo me hiciste sufrir, en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me la he pasado tan bien como hace mucho no lo hacía. Cambiaste la perspectiva de mis amaneceres, cambiaste mi ánimo, cambiaste incluso mi forma de besar…y también me enseñaste a amar. Los preciosos recuerdos que construimos los dos vivirán por siempre en lo profundo de mi corazón. Por eso y por un millón de razones más…gracias

Te sonrío, no me cuesta trabajo. Ahora son tus ojos los que se llenan de lágrimas, eres tan complicado que casi estoy segura de que ni siquiera tú puedes entenderte. Puedo oír al tren cada vez más cerca y me abrazas de nuevo. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

-Adiós-dices sollozando en mi oído mientras lloro sobre tu hombro-…Te amo. Más que a nadie, más profundamente que el cielo. No llores…nos veremos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Claro

Pero el dolor es mayor, por que sólo yo sé que no nos veremos, por que no podre volverte a ver.

GRACIAS AMOR, SABES QUE TE AMO COMO A NADIE MÁS AMARE

Pero no puedo decir ni una sola palabra…sólo abrázame, no me sueltes.

El tren ha llegado y debemos separarnos. Subo al vagón que se detiene frente a nosotros y te digo adiós. Las puertas se cierran y veo tu sonrisa nostálgica desde el otro lado del vidrio y una lágrima escurrir por tu mejilla.

El tren comienza a moverse y ya te he perdido de vista, te he perdido de nuevo.

Ya no llores más, sabes que te amo. Aunque ya no estés junto a mí vivirás por siempre en mi corazón. Ojalá pudieras sentir lo mismo que yo.

Ojalá pudiera saber lo que sientes….

Notas de la autora:

bueno un pequeño oneshot...o como se diga

basado en una canción de Maaya Sakamoto "Hikari no naka e" y agradezco a Izumi-chan por la traducción de esta canción

bueno...pues si, parece bastante doloroso pero la realidad es aveces asi

pues como se daran cuenta no tengo mucho que decir hoy =/

ah si!

bueno un poco de publicidad!

si a alguien le interesa escuchar la canción, o la traducción completa solo escribanme a

haruhi(guionbajo)kiss(arroba)hotmail .com

que es mi correo n.n, yo me encargare de enviarles los links claro si a alguien le interesa o visiten el espacio de Izumi, ella les puede conseguir y traducir casi cualquier cancion anime que uds pidan, escribanme y les mando el link para su blog n.n ...o solo escriban en google "ICHIGO NO KOKORO" lo 1ero en salir es el blog de Izumi

bueno espero que les guste y aprovecho para hacer mas publicidad

lean mi fic MENTA, de OURAN HSHC y tmb Sex Note de Loveless-Zero, esta entre mis autores favs n.n tmn tiene algunos oneshot que podrian interesarles

y por último les pido reviews por favor y sin mas que decir me retiro n.n espero que les haya gustado

atte:

haruhi fujioka li


End file.
